Radar systems may be used by aircraft, ground installations or other vehicles to detect weather, aircraft or other objects in the surrounding space. In smaller aircraft, such as some unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), weight and power requirements may constrain the design of the radar system or preclude the use of a radar system altogether. Some weather radars use mechanically or electronically scanned radar transmission pencil beams in a systematic process of progressively covering an area, such as by raster scan.